Usos Prácticos?
by Ilitia
Summary: Un pequeño One shot donde vemos que no solo las tecnicas y habilidades de nuestros chicos sirven para pelear XD....


_**Otra vez por aquí, andaba de humor para un one shot, no tiendo hacerlos, me gusta más las tramas largas, pero que más da, estaba de buenas para un poco de humor, digamos que los Get Backers no son miossss… si los fueran ya Kazuki y Juubei estarían casados XD… no me presten atención a ese desvarió. **_

**Usos Prácticos?**

**One Shot**

_**Media Noche**_

_**Amado Chiquitín de Ban ( o sea su Subaru Blanco ) **_

En una pequeña esquina cerca del Honkey Tonk café se puede ver el auto iluminado desde dentro por algún extraño resplandor blanco azuloso, al mismo tiempo dos chicos discutían acaloradamente por alguna razón.

Ya? – Ginji pregunta aburrido desde su asiento de copiloto -

No… - el castaño sigue con su mirada perdida en algo que no es precisamente Ginji -

Ban…. – chillo mas fastidiado aun -

Que no!!

Pero tengo sueño

Aguántate…

Ban no seas malo deja de leer y vente a dormir!! ToT

Puedes dejar de molestar, me desconcentras!! – levanta mas su revista para ver mejor –

Si fuera algo serio…. Solo es una revista de chicas en bikini!! ¬¬

Para mi si lo es… - sonrió con picardía –

Sabes algo Ban… - Ginji se le reclina más hacia el –

Mmm… - hace un ruido con su boca cerrada –

ME CANSE, COMPRA UNA LINTERNA!! – Ginji suelta el pequeño bombillo al que le daba energía para que alumbrara y se acuesta a dormir en su asiento –

ToT

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

En alguno claro de los desolados pasillos se puede escuchar los sonidos de alguna pelea, si observamos mejor, 3 figuras tenían una acalorada batalla, se puede sentir como el aire es cortado por el vuelo de un trió de agujas blancas, al mismo tiempo la fuerza de un latigazo esquiva aquellas mortales armas, sin siquiera esperarlo el mismo látigo es detenido por unos delicados pero mortales hilos.

BUEN ATAQUE SEÑOR KAZUKI!! –Emishi jala de su látigo sin poder soltarlo – podrías soltarlo?

No!! Estamos en una batalla o lo olvidaste Emishi? – Kazuki sonríe y lanza otro ataque con sus hilos que roza el rostro del bromista –

Óyeme casi me cortas la cara!! – mira impresionado la marca que dejo el hilo en el suelo al pasar cortando –

Emishi!! – Juubei retoma tu ataque y le lanza otro juego de agujas – estas en una pelea!!

DOS CONTRA UNO!! NO SE VALE!!

El bromista se enfada y da un giro brusco al mango de su látigo, lo hace girar con tanta fuerza que los hilos del hilandero se sueltan y las agujas de Juubei son desviadas por el viento que ocasiona el ataque.

AHORA ME TOCA A MI!! LATIGO ROURAN!! – embiste con su látigo hacia Kazuki –

EMISHI!! – el maestro de los hilos da un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque pero tropieza con una roca que no había visto tras el haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo –

KAZUKIIII!! – Juubei sale en su rescate y se agacha tan rápido como puede para atajarlo de la caída -

Gracias Juubei – Kazu se ve en los brazos del experto en las agujas –

Solo hice mi trabajo – sonrió a medias –

Buen rescate señor Juubei – Emishi se acerca donde el dúo –

Creo que te pasaste Emishi – Kazuki se intenta poner de pie – Juubei, podrías soltarme?

No puedo…. – sentencio secamente –

Porque?

Creo que tuve un accidente – un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas –

Accidente? – el bromista se agacha junto a él para ver mejor – te lastimaste?

Algo así….

Que te paso Juubei!! – Kazu logra separarse de él para ver mejor –

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! – apenas Kazuki se pone de pie, Emishi suelta la carcajada de su vida – SE LE ROMPIERON LOS PANTALONES!!

EMISHI! – Juubei rojo tomate y con sus pobres jeans rotos por detrás completamente –

No había terminado de carcajearse Emishi cuando ya Kazuki había utilizado su destreza en los hilos para reparar la prenda con Juubei dentro!!.

Listo Juubei nn – Kazu le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver al bromista todavía muerto de risa – y Emishi si te ríes otra vez, te coseré los labios a ti – levanto sus cascabeles en pose decidida –

………. – paro de reír para tragar grueso –

_**Honkey Tonk Café**_

El lugar estaba algo decaído esa mañana, no había ni un solo cliente, solo estaba Paul parado en su típica esquina, con su típico periódico en las manos y sin prestarle atención al que lleguen o no clientes, por otra parte, Natsumi se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas haciendo su tarea para una clase que tendría al día siguiente.

Me doy por vencida!! – suspiro derrotada la pobre mientras soltaba su lápiz –

Que sucede? – Paul volteo a verla curioso –

Usted no podría entenderme Jefe…

Intentémoslo? Estas así por tus labores escolares?

Si… - agacho su cabeza pesadamente –

De que trata? – se arrimo un poco para quedar cerca de la chica –

Es sobre sociología U.U

exactamente?

Bueno, tenemos que hacer un resumen sobre la justicia en Japón y como funcionan las policías…. Todo eso…. Pero no sé dónde encontrar datos, fui con unas compañeras a una comisaría y nos miraron como si estuviésemos locas ¬¬

Por ser unas adolecentes, supongo

Si…

Natsumi… - el pelirrojo sonrió con suma seguridad – dame tu tarea…. Yo la hare nn

Pero jefe…. No creo que sea buena idea….

Solo dámela, te ayudare un poco, además estoy aburrido sin darle uso a mis conocimientos…

Si usted insiste – la chica se encogió de hombros y le extendió la libreta con las anotaciones –

Regreso en una hora…

Paul se desapareció al piso superior donde tenía su gran, mega, híper rápida PC… no tanto como la de Makubex XD, pero una maquina así de útil que servía para ayudar a los Get Backers, seria de utilidad en una simple tarea escolar, una hora después Paul regreso con una paca de hojas cartas impresas y engrapadas, ya estaba más que listo el informe, se lo puso en las manos a la chica y muy contento de poder ayudarla.

Al otro día…..

Buenos días Natsumi – Paul la vio entrar con rapidez al café –

Buenos días Jefe – camino rápidamente a la barra para ponerse su delantal de trabajo –

Una pregunta, como te fue con tu trabajo?

Saque A…. pero

Pero qué?, si sacaste A quiere decir que estaba muy bien documentado todo

Ese es el problema U.U

Si?

Que estaba tan bien documentado lo que me dio que desde que salí del colegio unos tipos vestidos de negro me están siguiendo, creo que es el servicio secreto de Japón ToT

Ups….

_**Mansión Otowa**_

Un típico domingo, el olor del desayuno se escapaba a raudales por las ventanas, en aquella enorme cocina se puede ver a una figura alta y atlética con un delantal de cocina blanco puesto y muy concentrado en preparar los santos alimentos del día, apenas si percibió cuando un alegre perrito correteo dentro del lugar meneando la colita y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del hombre.

Buenos días Mozart… - lanzo un trocito de salchicha que el animal atajo en un segundo –

Buenos días Shido… - una voz femenina interrumpe la conversación mental de el maestro de las bestias con el lazarillo –

Buenos días Madoka, ya estará listo el desayuno – se dio media vuelta y tomo algunas cosas para servirlas en la mesa–

Huele realmente bien nn

Huevos, salchichas y pan tostado con mantequilla…. Espero lo disfrutes – extendió el plato servido frente a la pelinegro –

Me siento tan avergonzada de lo que paso ayer, yo quería hacerte un desayuno también pero no me quedo muy bien U.U - suspiro con melancolía mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca –

Estaba bueno… - Shido hace una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que el pobre perro que también probo ese desayuno destripa estómagos –

No me mientas… pero ahora solo diré que tu eres mejor para la cocina y para todas las labores del hogar también nn

Debo pagar con algo mi estadía

Pero todavía me pregunto cómo trabajas tanto en esta casa, siempre huele a limpio y se siente que no hay un ápice de polvo o sucio en ningún lado – siguió comiendo tranquilamente –

Trabajo duro…. Muy duro….

Bueno, tengo que ir a ensayar para un recital, regresare en la tarde – se puso de pie al terminar su comida, camino unos pasos y acaricio entre sus manos la mejilla del moreno – gracias por estar aquí conmigo, trabajas tan duro para hacerme feliz

De nada… - sujeto la mano de la chica entre las suyas – ve con cuidado

Claro que si, Mozart… - llamo al perro que pronto se acerco a ella para dejarse sujetar por su arnés para invidentes –

Shido la vio montarse en un taxi y desparecer fuera de la mansión, volvió su vista a la cocina, había quedado hecha un soberano desastre, daba gracias a que Madoka no viera, porque si no, se moriría al saber que Shido cocinara bien pero para llegar a ese punto, hace un lio, camino hacia el centro 

del lugar, miro otra vez lo que debía limpiar, se estiro como un gato para después llevarse los dedos a la boca y soltar un fuerte silbido.

Hora de limpiar – sonrió pretencioso para sí –

Y al puro estilo de blanca nieves o la cenicienta, un montón de animalitos de todo tipo, tamaño y forma se presentaron en la cocina.

Ya saben lo que hay que hacer – señalo a unas ardillas la montaña de platos sucios en el fregadero –

Quien sabe cómo, esos pobres animales se esmeraron a lavar, fregar y secar uno a uno los platos, ollas y demás utensilios sucios, al mismo tiempo, Shido le indico a unos pajaritos que debían recoger la mesa y guardar las cosas en su lugar, en otra parte de la cocina también había conejitos sacudiendo el polvo , botando la basura y dejando el suelo inmaculado. Un rato después mientras Shido estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico los animales habían terminado su trabajo y esperaban por más órdenes del maestro de las bestias.

Todo quedo muy bien chicos…. Tomen lo que quieran de la alacena nn

_**De regreso a la Fortaleza Ilimitada**_

La tarde caía, donde Makubex todo estaba en orden y calma, su infranqueable sistema de seguridad era la más fehaciente prueba de las habilidades del chico, junto a él estaba Sakura, la tierna e inseparable hermana de Juubei, está sentada en su PC, seguía al pendiente de todo como él había enseñado Makubex, un silencio sepulcral era la orden en ese salón, Makubex estaba sumido como de costumbre en su PC, analizando, investigando y seguro de todo.

Makubex? – la voz de la experta en la técnica del manto interrumpió el silencio reinante –

Hm… - el mencionado solo emitió un sonido en señal de atención –

No crees que deberíamos tomarnos un rato libre hoy?

No creo…

Pero afuera el día debe estar lindo

Sakura nosotros solos estamos para defender este lugar, no tenemos tiempo para ir de paseo

Pero Makubex, aunque sea a la esquina… - se levanto ya un poco enfadada al ver que no lograba nada del peligris –

No puedo irme de aquí, mi deber es seguir en mi lugar y cuidar de todo… - siguió con la mirada metida en la pantalla del PC –

Aja… y eso lo haces mientras juegas Tetris? – la chica mira en lo que tanto estaba concentrado Makubex –

………

_**En Medio de una carretera desierta**_

Un camino de carga pesada iba a gran velocidad por la vía pavimentada, sin detenerse en ningún cruce, sin prestarle atención a las señales de alto y ni siquiera a las que decían piso resbaladizo, curva peligrosa, animales en la vía…. Entiéndase nada, el conductor apodado el hombre sin frenos seguía sumido en su misión mientras que en la parte trasera del camino, habían dos personas sentadas en cada esquina custodiando una preciada carga, en el fondo se podía ver a una chica de cabellos cortos mirando su reloj con interés, que mas podía hacer ya que al otro lado del compartimiento estaba un hombre que no era muy conversador que digamos, esta estaba de espaldas a ella y sumido en su mundo extravagante.

Si Magaruma sigue conduciendo así llegaremos a tiempo para entregar la mercancía

Bien…

Doctor Jackal?

Dime dama veneno

Porque acepto este trabajo?, transportar unos jarrones antiguos no tiene nada emocionante

Como me conoces mi querida dama veneno pero es algo que no te incumbe saber – desvió la mirada hacia la chica con su sonrisa misteriosa -

Usted no es así, en verdad que siento curiosidad

Se quedara con ella – volvió a su puesto de espaldas a Himiko –

Está bien…. – sus ojos se centraron en lo que estaba haciendo Akabane y que por más que quisiera ser disimulada para ver no podía –

Así siguieron por un rato mas, el aburrimiento estaba matando a la dama veneno, y la intriga del porque un hombre como Kurodo Akabane estuviese allí mas todavía, si el siempre estaba feliz de trabajos difíciles donde pudiese usar sus bisturíes a diestra y siniestra, al final se encogió de hombros resignada, pero en un momento el gran camión donde iban dio un giro brusco en una curva muy cerrada, ella termino estampada contra el suelo y sobre su cabeza cayo algo pegajoso y húmedo.

Qué demonios es esto!! – se arranco con dificultad el trozo de papel de la cara y los cabellos –

Eso es mío…. – Akabane se logro poner de pie y camino hacia la chica rápidamente – devuélvemelo – extendió su mano frente a Himiko –

Esto? – era su momento, quizás eso era lo que tanto hacia Akabane en la otra esquina – e…

Sin preguntas, solo estoy haciendo un regalo para mi querido Ginji nn – le quito la tarjeta que constaba de muchos trocitos de papel rojo cortados con sus bisturíes y pegados en forma de corazón XD –

Extraño… muy extraño…. ¬¬

_**Fin?**_

No sé si hacer otros más adelante, pero hasta aquí llega este, espero les agradara y seguiré pensando en más cosas, debería seguir con mi fic de siempre a tu lado, pronto subí otro capi!!, saludos a todos y nos leemos…. byeeee


End file.
